


Пить с тобой во тьме в конце пути

by KisVani



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Gen, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Морейн получает письмо от Совета Башни. Найнив это не нравится.Выпивки здесь нет, но есть раздражённое вышивание.





	Пить с тобой во тьме в конце пути

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KemonoKage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KemonoKage/gifts).
  * A translation of [Drinks in the Dark at the End of My Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622277) by [Myth979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth979/pseuds/Myth979). 



> Переведено в подарок kemonokage ❤️.  
> Спасибо bfcure за вычитку перевода, а Myth979 за чудесный оригинальный текст 💖💝.

— Совет требует, чтобы я к ним явилась, — сказала Морейн.  
Пусть рядом была только Найнив, но Морейн не стала разглаживать письмо. Она была слишком Айз Седай для такого.  
— Да пошёл этот Совет! — ответила Найнив и слишком резко дёрнула нитку в вышивке.  
В вышивании Найнив было нечто успокаивающее. Она неплохо набила руку в подшивании одежды, её стежки были ровными и прямыми, но, как она пару раз признавалась Морейн, таланта к вышивке у неё никогда не было.  
Правда, она всегда быстро добавляла:  
— Я открыла бы этот талант, не будь я настолько занята!  
Найнив изменилась, но не слишком сильно, это как раз и успокаивало: она ворчала себе под нос каждый раз, как понимала, что цветок плохо выходит.  
— Совет и так недоволен, — мягко ответила Морейн.  
— Они хотят затащить тебя на дурацкую позицию Восседающей или вынудить стать Амерлин, — проворчала Найнив, — а мне кажется, ты уже достаточно отдала Белой Башне. Мы обе отдали.  
Эгвейн говорила, что хочет учиться, и тогда в ее голосе была сталь; Ранд желал только спасти людей; а еще была Суан… Морейн не жалела о том, какое решение приняла в Двуречье, не жалела, что выполнила свой долг… Но порой поздней ночью, когда Том уже спал, она всё равно плакала в подушку.  
— Лан волнуется о тебе, — сказала Найнив, когда они обе задумались о погибших друзьях.  
“Я волнуюсь о тебе”, — осталось недосказанным, но Морейн видела это в том, как Найнив аккуратнее работала иглой, и в том, как она неподвижно держала голову.  
В Найнив никогда не было легендарного спокойствия Айз Седай, но Морейн не жалела и об этом тоже.  
— Лану не стоит обо мне волноваться, — ответила она, чтобы не говорить: “Я знаю, прости меня, он твой, но всё ещё отчасти мой”.  
— Он волнуется, что ты уедешь, — объяснила Найнив, — я сказала, что он несёт полную чушь. Твоё место здесь, с нами. В Малкир нужна Айз Седай, которой мы можем доверять.  
— Всегда остаётся королева Малкир, — заметила Морейн без иронии. Она слышала, что Найнив сказала “мы”, но понимала, что это вовсе не множественное число королевской особы.  
Найнив фыркнула.  
— Королева Малкир — деревенская Мудрая, чьё личное знакомство с некоторыми правителями позволяет ей совершать больше ошибок, чем другим. Мы хотим, чтобы ты осталась здесь, если ты сама того желаешь. Что случится, если Илэйн Кайриэнская решит устроить здесь свою Игру?  
— Я — это Кайриэн, — произнесла Морейн, теперь со всей возможной иронией.  
— Да, — ответила Найнив, — потому лучше тебе быть рядом, если кто-то решит обратить мои слова против меня.  
Морейн взглянула в окно, не выпуская письмо из рук.  
— Хочешь отправиться к ним — отправляйся, — резко сказала Найнив.  
Морейн покачала головой и едва сдержалась, чтобы не поджать губы. Башня всегда лишь брала и брала. И обычно это для высшего блага, но иногда...  
Она не жалела, что была Айз Седай. Она не жалела, что слышала Предсказание и что убила Мериан. Ведь тогда, не случись этого, она бы не встретила тех, кого встретила и не взглянула бы в лик Тёмного.  
Морейн жалела лишь, что не спасла больше людей. Башня могла с этим помочь, но она не могла им доверять. Наверняка она знала, что может верить лишь Лиане. А все прочие, достойные доверия, не остались в Башне. Большинство из них теперь жили в Малкир и медленно возвращали этот край людям, они нуждались в Морейн.  
— Хочешь отправиться к ним — отправляйся, — повторила Найнив, — но, если они попытаются тебя забрать, то я сожгу их всех дотла, и плевать мне на Драконов Мир.  
Морейн обнаружила, что улыбается, глядя на нее.  
— Я и не думала, что мы подруги, Найнив.  
Та с отчаяньем взглянула Морейн и сказала:  
— Ты же должна быть умной.  
Морейн, к собственному удивлению, рассмеялась и смяла письмо в кулаке.


End file.
